Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins
by Dozo14
Summary: When her friends send Billie on a vision quest, she has to face her inner conflicts. Meanwhile, the mayor takes drastic measures to protect her city from magic and Jake is confronted by someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Xxx

After a long meeting with the city council, Mayor Amanda Freeman returned to her office and sat down at her desk. She pressed a button on a remote, causing a TV screen to appear in front of the bookcase. She thanked her assistant as she brought her a cup of coffee and turned on the news.

"_It has been two weeks since the freak storm that caused the lives of dozens of San Francisco residents_." The newscaster reported. "_Scientists are still baffled by the sudden appearance of the storm, and cannot explain how it prevented all communication with the city for nearly ten days_."

"If only they knew." The mayor remarked.

She remembered everything the way it happened, the eternal night and the streets swarming with demons. As she had suspected, the forces of magic had erased all memories and invented this cover story about a freak storm. It was a decent cover and it would save her a lot of questions, but that still did not make it right. Dozens of her citizens had been killed because of magic and it needed to stop. She touched the ruby amulet around her neck and thanked God for it.

There was a knock on the door and her assistant popped her head in. "Sorry, ma'am, but your ten o'clock is here."

"Send him in." The mayor replied.

"Actually ma'am, it is a she." The assistant replied.

A woman, the mayor had not expected that, but she liked it. She waited until her assistant brought in this mysterious woman. She was young, tall and beautiful, dressed in a leather motor suit. She had sandy brown hair that reached her shoulders, though it was tied in a side tail. Her bright blue eyes seemed cold and determined and it was clear she was not a push-over. Just the type the mayor was looking for.

"Have a seat, can I get you a drink?" the mayor asked as she extended her hand.

"A water, please, it has been a long drive." The mystery woman replied as she sat down and unzipped her jacket. "I came straight over from Boston when I got the call."

"Of course." The mayor replied and she looked at her assistant, who quickly nodded and left. "So tell me your name."

"It is Makayla, though most people just call me Mac." The mystery woman said.

"No last name?" the mayor asked.

"I have one, but it's not relevant." Mac replied. "So why did you ask me here, Miss Mayor?"

"Did agent Murphy not inform you? He is the one who set up this meeting." The mayor said with a frown.

"I'd like to hear it from you." Mac replied. "Murphy is a nice guy, too nice for his line of work. I just want to make sure we're talking about the same thing."

There was another knock on the door and the assistant came in to deliver a bottle of water and a glass. "You can keep the glass." Mac said as she grabbed the bottle of water and took a large sip. The assistant frowned at her bad manners, but excused herself without saying a word. "So tell me why I'm here." Mac repeated.

"Alright. I have a witch problem and I want you to deal with it. Permanently." The mayor said.

"Witches? Are you sure that is your biggest problem? You just had a demonic invasion. And before you ask, no, they did not alter my memories. We got ways to protect ourselves from magic." Mac explained as she placed her hand on a necklace with a small green stone.

"The witches are the reason all these demons are drawn to this city." The mayor replied. "They are the root of my problems. They claim to be human, yet they can break every rule with the snap of a finger and a little rhyme. I want them gone, isn't that what you do?"

"It sure is." Mac replied. "Got the files?"

"Right here." The mayor replied as she opened a drawer and threw three files on her desk. She then hesitated and picked up a fourth file. "I also want you to look into this, an inspector here in the city. I believe he is involved with the witches."

Mac stood and picked up the files. She looked at the first three with a blank expression, but frowned at the fourth. She seemed to recognize him.

"Are you familiar with him?" the mayor asked.

"You could say that, yeah." Mac replied. "So let's talk prices."

"Name it." The mayor said boldly. "I want the witches gone."

"These are powerful witches, it won't be easy." Mac remarked as she studied the files. "Or cheap."

"Money is not an issue." The mayor replied. "Name your price and you will get it."

"Alright. I will need to stake out the witches first, establish the risks and determine the best course of action." Mac explained. "Once I have a plan ready, I will let you know and we will settle the price. You say go and the witches are dead."

"Fine, here is my personal number." The mayor replied as she grabbed a calling card.

"I will be in touch." Mac replied confidently as she accepted the card and headed out the door.

The mayor turned her chair to the window and waited. She knew she was doing the right thing. The witches were a risk. Even though they looked like innocent college students, they were nothing but trouble for this city. The mayor had taken an oath to serve this city, and that was exactly what she would do, no matter the cost.

Xxx

Across the city, Violet Morgan was sitting in a restaurant dressed in a soft green sweater and brown pants. Arthur was running a bit late, but she was happy to see him again after everything she had been through. He had really supported her as she tried to deal with Mikelle's death. She still missed her friend all the time, but Arthur made it bearable when he was with her. When Violet looked around the restaurant, she suddenly noticed a flashing blue light coming from under the men's restroom door. A moment later, the door opened and Arthur appeared in a grey vest and jeans, this time with a bright blue tie.

"I am so sorry I am late." Arthur said as he kissed her on the cheek before sitting down. "Class ran a little late due to a little pyrokinetic incident."

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"Well, a student was so nervous for a test he accidentally set it on fire. Along with his desk." Arthur explained. "Then another student, with weather powers, decided to put out the fire with rain, which flooded the classroom."

"Are you serious?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Afraid so." Arthur said. "At least teaching at Magic School is never boring."

A waiter came up to them and they both ordered breakfast. Violet had been craving blueberry pancakes all morning, while Arthur went for eggs.

"I am so glad we're able to meet like this." Arthur said. "When you were trapped inside that dome, I was so afraid you would get hurt. It may be selfish, but I feared I would never see you again… that I could never kiss you again."

"That is not selfish. I think it is sweet." Violet replied as she took his hand.

"So how are the others? How is Billie?" Arthur asked.

"I wish I knew. She is simply refusing to talk to us." Violet said saddened. "We are running out of ideas. She just keeps blaming herself for everything."

"She has been through a lot." Arthur said. "You all have, but it had to be even harder for her, losing her friend Taylor like that. She has lost so much already."

"You mean her family?" Violet asked. "I know. I just wish that she did not blame herself. She needs to realize that it is not her fault. She needs to know that her friends are still here for her. But how to we make her realize that? We can't force her."

"I know." Arthur replied.

"Can we talk about something else?" Violet asked tearfully. "All of this, I keep thinking about Mikelle, and I have been crying so much already. I need something to distract me."

"Of course." Arthur said. "There is actually something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Really? What?" Violet asked.

"Well, you know how I have been studying those ruins on the island and other ancient cities, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, you thought they might be connected to the Wizards." Violet replied.

"Exactly. Well, I wrote a paper on it and presented it to the other faculty at the school." Arthur informed her. "Somehow, it ended with this famous anthropologist specializing in Wizard culture, and he wants to meet with me and discuss my research."

"Oh wow, that is amazing." Violet said excited. "I am so happy for you."

"He has been planning an expedition to one of the lost cities for a long time." Arthur said. "And if the meeting goes well, he might offer me a spot on his team."

"So you could go with him?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Arthur said happily.

"For how long?" Violet asked a little concerned, not wanting him to go away.

"It will be three months." Arthur said. "I know it is a long time, which is why I wanted to discuss it with you first. This is a huge opportunity for me."

"Why do you want to discuss it with me?" Violet asked nervously.

"Well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"What?!" Violet called out surprised, which caused several people in the restaurant to look at them. "Are you serious? I mean… we have been dating for a while, but we haven't really defined anything."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions." Arthur said with a frown. "Don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do." Violet said with a smile, thinking about how sweet he was. "It's just, I have never done this before, and with everything going on with my friends, it is a little overwhelming."

"I get it." Arthur said. "But can I at least call you my girlfriend?"

"Oh, if you insist." Violet replied with a blush.

"Okay, so can I also kiss you right now?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Definitely." Violet said.

Arthur smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her. Violet realized she definitely wanted to be his girlfriend, but she instantly felt guilty about being happy so shortly after her friend died. It felt disrespectful, but Arthur just made her feel this way. Their kiss was interrupted when the waiter cleared his throat. They looked up and saw him standing at their table with their breakfast. They quickly apologized and he handed them their food. When the waiter left, they smiled.

"Could you pass me the salt?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Violet replied and handed him the salt mill.

As Arthur took the salt mill, a frown suddenly appeared on his face. Violet recognized it, as he got the same frown whenever he was deep in thought. She wondered what kind of inspiration the salt had given him, as his mind something had a weird way of working.

"Force her to see it." Arthur mumbled. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Violet asked confused.

"Billie." Arthur said. "I just got an idea how we can help Billie."

Xxx

In a fancy hotel suit on the Las Vegas strip, Duncan was sitting on the edge of a messy bed while buttoning up his shirt. There was an empty champagne bottle on the floor along with more scattered clothes. Duncan smiled when suddenly two hands were placed on his shoulders and someone started kissing his neck. He looked over his shoulder at Nathan, who had just gotten up and was still in just his boxers. As they kissed, Nathan moved his hands down to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt again.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Nathan asked disappointed. "You just got here."

"You know how this works, right?" Duncan replied as he removed his hands and resumed buttoning. "As much as I want to stay, I can't keep this up for much longer."

"That sucks." Nathan replied as she sighed and fell back down on the bed.

"I know, but for now, it all we can do." Duncan replied. "My friends need me, so I can't stay away for too long…"

"And I am still being hunted by Homeland Security, so I can't come to San Francisco, I know." Nathan finished his sentence with a sigh. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." Duncan said. "I am just glad we're able to do this."

"Ah, so you're just using me, are you?" Nathan remarked as he rolled out of bed and put on his jeans while Duncan finished getting fully dressed.

"Not just… but I have to admit it is nice to get away for a while." Duncan admitted. "Being home, everything reminds me of Mikelle. Then there is the whole Billie thing."

"I can't even imagine." Nathan said. "The thought of losing someone close to me would drive me insane as well. Not that I have many friends…"

"You have friends." Duncan replied with a frown. "You have me, and I am sure my friends will like you once they get to know you better."

"So that is what we are, friends?" Nathan remarked with a smile as he sat down next to him. "Friends don't really do the stuff what we just did."

"Good point." Duncan replied as he kissed him. "So how are you doing, how is your brother?"

"We're both keeping busy. I am sure he is at the poker table as we speak." Nathan replied. "I told him to get lost for a while."

"Poker, huh?" Duncan asked skeptically.

"Hey, it is better than stealing, right?" Nathan replied with a shrug.

"Right." Duncan remarked.

"What? You don't believe we've stopped stealing?" Nathan suddenly asked as he stood up.

Duncan hesitated for a moment and instantly realized that was a mistake. Nathan sounded annoyed as he grabbed his shirt. Feeling bad, Duncan walked over and grabbed his arm. "I am sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I just figured some habits are hard to quit. You survived on stealing for years."

"I guess I can't blame you for being suspicious." Nathan said reluctantly.

"We will find a way to get you a clean slate." Duncan said. "We…" He continued, but suddenly stopped. He felt some kind of force pulling at him from a faraway place. "Oh crap." He remarked before disappearing in an orange glow.

With a gasp, Duncan returned to his physical body and found himself lying on his bed in his dorm room. Violet was standing next to the bed trying to wake him, thinking he was just sleeping. Duncan sighed at the sudden disruption of his astral projection. His friends could not know he had been meeting with Nathan like this, not yet.

"Sorry to wake you." Violet said. "Arthur may have found a way to help Billie."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Part 2

Xxx

Running a bit late for work, Jake Porter ran across his apartment with a sandwich in his mouth as he searched for his keys. He had been very disorganized lately, which was not like him at all. He figured it was probably stress from work, but deep down he knew what the real issue was. A beautiful, but difficult and sometimes frustrating witch named Billie Jenkins. He had considered reaching out to her for days now, but could not bring himself to do so. She had too much going on right now. Additionally, each time he thought about her, he was painfully reminded of the fact that it had absolutely no future. Perhaps it was better if he just ended it once and for all.

Jake was distracted by a knock on the door. He swallowed the last bit of his sandwich and headed to the door. When he opened it, he was struck by a blast from the past. A familiar woman with sandy brown hair in a motor suit was standing in front of him, Makayla. She was about the last thing he needed right now.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Is that any way to greet your sister?" Mac asked as she let herself in. "Hello, big brother. So this is where you've been hiding from the family?"

"I am not hiding." Jake replied as he closed the door. "You all knew where I was, and why I left. So how is everyone?"

"Perhaps if you called, you would know." Mac replied. "I'm not here to talk family stuff. I'm here on business."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Jake remarked, knowing that his entire family's lives revolved around hunting.

"True." Mac replied with a shrug. "I got a call about a couple of witches in town. Know anything about that?"

"Why should I?" Jake replied. "You know I don't hunt them anymore."

"Right, you left to fight the real evil." Mac replied mockingly. "The demons and the vampires and stuff. Well, witches are exactly the same to me. None of them are human, meaning they don't belong in this world."

"And that is exactly why I left." Jake said. "At least I can tell the difference. Witches can be dangerous, but they are still human and they can do a lot of good."

"And if a witch turns evil?" Mac asked with a frown.

"Then I kill them." Jake replied determined. "I am a hunter. I still honor my vow to fight evil and protect mankind. The moment witches cross the line, they die."

"If only I could believe that." Mac replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked skeptically.

"We need to talk." Mac replied as she opened her bad and threw four files on the coffee table.

Jake sat down and picked up the files. He recognized the first three as being about Billie and her friends, while the fourth was about him. Mac could not have been in town long enough to make these files, so who did they belong to? Had someone been keeping an eye on him? He knew that if someone had called his family, the Chosen were in trouble. He needed to find out what was going on. Although their relationship was complicated, he could not leave Billie in danger.

"Who hired you?" Jake asked.

"None of your business until you tell me exactly how you're involved with these witches." Mac replied.

"I came across them while hunting a Wendigo." Jake explained. "We were forced to work together and we had a few run-ins after that. They are good witches, Kayla."

"Don't call me that." Mac replied. "I am not a little girl anymore. I have become a true hunter since you left."

"You should be in college, having a life." Jake said. "I asked father not to train you."

"And I asked him to ignore you." Mac replied. "I wanted to be like him, like you, ever since I was a kid. And when you left, I knew I had to step up."

"There is a lot about hunting you don't understand." Jake replied. "The world is not as black and white as we were taught."

"So I take it you are not going to help me?" Mac asked.

"No, and I am asking you to drop this, Mac." Jake said. "These witches are not the enemy we were taught to hate. They just saved the entire city and lost their friend in the process."

"The person who hired me thinks they are responsible for what happened in the first place." Mac replied. "I don't know if that is true, but I am sure they played some part in it. Besides, it really doesn't matter to me, a contract is a contract."

"No!" Jake said angrily as he stood up and pushed her against the wall. "Mac, I am telling you back off. Go back to Boston, this is my city."

"I am not going anywhere." Mac replied determined. "So stay out of my way."

Mac planted her heel on his foot and struck him in the gut with a fist. Before Jake could react, his little sister grabbed his arm and spun him around, causing him to crash through his coffee table. She then grabbed her files off the floor and left. As he tried to crawl up, Jake realized his little sister had become a fully trained hunter, which made her extremely dangerous. He needed to warn Billie and her friends.

Xxx

After wandering aimlessly the entire morning, Billie Jenkins found herself standing in front of the cemetery. Without much consideration, she opened the gate and went inside. As she walked between the headstones, she realized how much of her life had been filled with tragedy and death. It had all begun with Christy. In the end her sister had turned out to be more demon than girl. Then there were her parents, killed by the Triad only to turn her against the Charmed Ones. Her entire family was dead because of her. And now it was continuing with her friends. Taylor had become a vampire, a former shell of herself, and Mikelle… Mikelle had been killed, Billie had hoped avenging her would make this empty feeling go way, but nothing had changed. Mikelle was gone and she was not coming back. Another person who had died because of her.

Billie arrived at a headstone and kneeled down as she looked at her parents' grave. The flowers were long dead, perhaps she could come by more often, but what did it really matter. She picked up the flowers and tossed them aside. Her phone was ringing in her pocket, though she ignored it.

"I am so sorry." Billie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She had decided to quit, to just give up. What was the point of keep fighting if it only got her loved ones killed? Screw her destiny or whatever, let someone else take care of things. She had already destroyed the Brotherhood, wasn't that enough?

"Billie?" Someone asked.

Billie turned around and saw Violet and Duncan standing behind her. She hated how they looked at her, with pity and sympathy. Why did they not understand that she was the reason everything bad happened? If they continued being her friends, they would die just like the others. She kept pushing them away, but they would not give up.

"How did you find me?" Billie replied coldly as she wiped away her tear.

"We do know a little bit about you, Billie." Duncan replied. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Billie replied as she started to walk away.

"Yes, there is." Violet said as she grabbed her arm. "We are worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."

"I already told you, I am done." Billie said. "I don't need any more deaths on my name."

"Would you snap out of it?" Duncan said angrily. "Yes, Mikelle was killed. We all miss her, but that doesn't mean it's your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?!" Billie called out angrily. "I was supposed to lead the Chosen, right? I am supposed to be in charge and I let her die."

"Nobody made you responsible for all of us." Duncan said. "We all joined the Chosen because we wanted to. We are in this together."

"That doesn't change the fact that people around me always end up dying." Billie replied. "Staying away from you will keep you safe."

"Billie, you are our friend." Violet said. "We are not leaving you."

"Can't you see I am doing this for you?!" Billie snapped at them.

"No, you're not." Duncan said angrily. "You are not doing anything for us, you are just wallowing in self-pity and doubt. Get over it!"

"Shut up!" Billie said furiously.

Billie extended her arm and Duncan flew back against the door of a small crypt. Billie was shocked and looked at her hand. She could not believe she had just attacked her own friend. Tears welled up in her eyes. What the hell was she doing? Meanwhile, Violet ran over and helped Duncan up. Luckily, He seemed to be alright.

"Billie, all we want to do is help you!" Violet said accusingly.

"How?" Billie asked in tears. ""How could you possibly help me? I don't even know how to help myself."

"We have found a way." Duncan said. "Or at least Arthur has. A way to find peace with yourself and deal with what has happened."

"What?" Billie asked.

"A vision quest." Violet replied.

"A what?" Billie asked confused.

"It is a spiritual journey." Duncan explained. "It will allow you to face your inner demons and find peace with yourself. Hopefully it will bring you back to us."

"We miss you, Billie." Violet added concerned. "Please do this, if not for yourself, then at least for us."

Billie hesitated. She could either go along with her friends' plan or keep doing what she had done so far, which was burying her head in the sand. Perhaps Duncan was right, perhaps she was only feeling sorry for herself. She was not helping anyone like this, and it was disrespectful to her friend's memory. Mikelle had begged Billie not to blame herself. She owed it to Mikelle to try this.

"Okay." Billie eventually said. "I will do it."

"Good." Duncan said as he revealed a potion in his pocket. "That keeps us from having to force you."

"What the hell is that?" Billie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stunning potion, just in case." Duncan replied with a shrug. "And don't give me that frowning look, you just attacked me. We'll call it even."

Xxx

After making sure the witches were not home and nobody was looking, Makayla Porter used a screwdriver to break the lock to Billie Jenkins dorm room. She went in and closed the door behind her. The room looked like that of a typical college student, but Mac knew better. She started going through all drawers and eventually found her magical supplies in a locked drawer. An athame, some potions and a scrying crystal attached to a computer mouse? That was something she had never seen before. Those damn witches kept inventing new crap. She grabbed her phone and took a picture. Collecting evidence was a part of the job, just like her father had taught her.

Mac still could not believe what had happened to her brother. He used to be one of the best, now he sympathized with witches. He was a disgrace to the family. However, if she could find a way to get him to kill the witches, perhaps there was a way to get him back.

Xxx

A little confused as to where they were going, Billie followed her friends deep into the woods. Why where they being so mysterious, and how did this vision quest thing work exactly? They would not explain until they got to where they needed to be. Eventually they reached a small clearing. Arthur was there in a small campsite. There were a bunch of blankets and pillows in the middle, surrounded by a circle of candles, leaves and apples.

"You found her." Arthur said. "Good to see you, Billie. I am about ready."

"Yeah." Billie replied skeptically. "Can someone please explain to me how this works now?"

"It is quite easy." Arthur said. "You drink a potion and will fall into a deep sleep. The circle is a protective ward just in case, but I am sure nothing will happen."

"And once I am asleep?" Billie asked.

"You will enter a dream world where they will be able to confront our inner conflicts." Duncan said. "It is completely harmless, however real it might seem."

"Okay, what is the catch?" Billie asked.

"You won't be able to wake up until your conflicts are resolved." Arthur replied. "So it might take a while. And it will be quite confrontational."

"Which is why we brought pillows." Violet added with a nervous smile.

"Gee, thanks." Billie remarked. "Alright, so how do you know about this stuff?"

"There used to be a shaman student at Magic School." Arthur said. "Sadly, I never got to meet her, but she left instructions for the vision quest at the school."

"Her name was Enola." Duncan added. "She was a year ahead of me, so we never really got to talk. She was quite withdrawn and preferred to be alone. I think she went back to her people or some remote place to meditate. Either way, nobody has heard from her since."

"Shouldn't people look for her?" Billie asked concerned.

"She can only be found when she wants to be found." Duncan replied. "We should get started."

"Alright." Billie said with a reluctant sigh. "Tell me what to do."

As Billie lied down on the pillows and blankets, Arthur gave her the final instructions. Billie was not sure if this was going to work, but she knew she had to try. She could always go back to wallowing later. Her guilt and anger would still be there if this quest thingy turned out to be a fluke. Billie accepted a bowl with the potion and her friends wished her luck. She then drank the potion and quickly slipped away into a peaceful sleep.

Billie found herself standing in eternal darkness, with nothing else there. The air felt thick and was weighing heavy on her, like gravity had increased. It was like the world around her reflected how she felt inside. Depressed, alone and angry. She did not know how this vision quest was supposed to go, but she had expected a little more than emptiness.

"Hello?" Billie called out.

A bright blue light suddenly appear behind her and Billie spun around. However, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She was standing face to face with Mikelle, as if she had never died. She had her arms crossed and seemed like her usual self.

"Hey Billie." Mikelle said.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Part 3

Xxx

All Billie could do was stare at Mikelle as they both stood in the endless darkness. Her mind was racing, was this real or some kind of trick? Mikelle was gone, she had died in her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered how it felt to see her disappear in orbs. She blamed herself, as she could have somehow prevented it. She should have saved her friend.

"Is this real?" Billie eventually asked.

"What do you think?" Mikelle replied.

"You're dead." Billie said. "But you're standing here. Are you a ghost? Or some kind of mind trick from the vision quest? A part of my unconscious mind?"

"Uh… all of the above." Mikelle answered. "I am not really sure myself. All I know is that I am here to help. Like a spiritual guide."

"A guide to what?" Billie asked.

"On your quest." Mikelle replied. "Your road to self-discovery and all that crap."

"Shouldn't you be more spiritual and Zen if you're my guide?" Billie asked.

"No, forget that. I am pissed off." Mikelle said angrily. "The one thing I told you to do as I died was not to blame yourself, and what do you do? You go on some suicide run like a crazy person, alienate the people you care about and freaking blame yourself anyway! You're such an idiot."

"Hey." Billie called out offended.

"It's true, isn't it?" Mikelle remarked.

"I could have stopped it." Billie admitted.

"How?" Mikelle asked as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"I am not sure. I just know…" Billie replied and paused. "People around me keep dying. I need to find a way to protect them, to save them."

"You know, Billie, not everything revolves around you." Mikelle replied. "But I guess you are too stubborn to see that. I guess we'll need to do this the hard way."

"What is the hard way?" Billie asked nervously.

"You'll see." Mikelle replied with a shrug.

Mikelle extended her hand and a blinding light appeared to engulf Billie. She screamed as she fell through what seemed like an endless tunnel of light until she finally dropped down on a wooden chair. Instantly, metal cuffs clapped around her arms and legs, trapping her. Billie looked around and found herself in a court room. One of those old-fashioned ones you saw on TV, with a lot of wooden furniture and high windows. She was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room, where the accused usually sat. She noticed she was wearing a white top and pale blue jeans, while her hair was casually wavy.

"Hello?" Billie called out confused and Mikelle appeared in a flash of light. "What is going on?" Billie asked as she struggled against the cuffs.

"Well, since you are so determined to blame yourself, you are getting what you want. A trial." Mikelle replied. "That way, we will figure out whether you are innocent or guilty."

"This is ridiculous." Billie said.

"It's your vision quest. This is all coming from you." Mikelle replied with a shrug. "I can't control it any more than you can. We're starting."

A flash of light appeared in the jury seat and Billie was shocked to see almost everyone she cared about appearing out of nowhere. On the first row were Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo, while Duncan, Violet, Hope and Tyler were on the second row. Meanwhile, Arthur had appeared on the other side of the room as the stenographer, and Henry and Coop by the door dressed as bailiffs. All seemed to be as confused as she was.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"You have all been temporarily borrowed for the trial. You're not really here though." Mikelle replied. "This is all in Billie's head."

"Well, that sounds reassuring." Piper remarked dryly.

"Why are they here?" Billie asked confused.

"Because they are all important to you somehow." Mikelle explained. "Like I said, this is your mind at work. Their opinion clearly matters to you."

"Are they real?" Billie asked.

"Probably as real as I am." Mikelle replied with a shrug.

"Oh, you're so helpful." Billie remarked annoyed. "They can't be real. Like you said, we're in my mind. They must be part of me somehow."

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the other side of the room. Billie looked over her shoulder and saw a clone of hers appearing. She was dressed in a black pants suit with a white blouse, while her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was like a dark counterpart, so Billie nicknamed her Dark Billie in her head. The clone glared at her and sat down at the opposite table.

"Wait, am I suing myself?" Billie asked. "Then who is the judge?"

"All rise." Henry and Coop announced in unison.

Everyone stood up and Billie's cuffs disappeared as she was lifted up by an invisible force. Henry opened the door and the judge came in. Billie instantly recognized her as the female Angel of Destiny that had taken Leo away during the Ultimate Battle. As the judge sat down, everyone followed her example. Billie was forced down and the cuffs locked her in her seat again.

"We're all present, so let the trial of Billie Jenkins begin." The judge said.

Xxx

As she sat on a camping chair outside of the protective circle, Violet watched as Billie was peacefully sleeping on the pillows. She hoped the vision quest would work, as she hated seeing her friend torture herself like this. She needed to accept that what happened to Mikelle was not her fault. Violet had already lost one friend to the Brotherhood, and she did not want to lose another. She turned and looked at Arthur and Duncan, who were starting a small campfire.

"Are you sure she will be alright?" Violet asked.

"Of course, nothing can hurt her in there." Arthur said. "This is what vision quests are meant for."

"I wonder what it's like." Duncan remarked.

At that moment, something began to flash in Arthur's pocket. He stood up and grabbed a small crystal from his jeans pocket. Violet recognized it as a communication crystal, a magical counterpart to a phone. Arthur had one from Magic School due to his job as a professor. However, unlike a phone, it sent messages directly to the mind.

"It's the appointment I was telling you about." Arthur said as he looked at Violet. "It got moved up."

"Well, you should go." Violet said. "Duncan and I will manage here."

"Of course." Duncan added. "There is nothing we can do here but wait."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, please go. I know this is important to you." Violet said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Okay, if you say so." Arthur said. "I will try to hurry back." He gave her a quick kiss and disappeared though spiraling streams of blue energy.

"So thing are clearly going well." Duncan remarked as Violet sat back down.

"I know." Violet said with a smile. "Should I feel bad? Considering all that is going on?"

"What? No!" Duncan said instantly. "You should never feel about being happy, no matter what is going on. Mikelle would want to move on and live your life."

"Okay." Violet replied.

"So what is this meeting about?" Duncan asked.

"Some anthropologist is planning an expedition to some ancient wizard city." Violet explained. "And since Arthur is a Wizard and has been researching the ruins on the island, he might get to join the expedition. For three months, at least."

"And how do you feel about that?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Violet said. "The thought of him being away for three months sucks, but he really wants this. He has been searching for his roots for so long."

Both Violet and Duncan shot up when Billie suddenly cried out in her sleep and stirred. However, she quickly calmed down again. Violet wondered what was going on inside her head. Whatever it was, she hoped it would help her find some peace.

Xxx

Still cuffed to a chair inside the courtroom, Billie was forced to relive her past mistakes in the most excruciating detail. While her dark counterpart argued her case, a hologram of past events played in the middle of the court. Billie was once again forced to relieve Christy being kidnapped, the deaths of her parents, the ultimate battle and how she killed her sister in self-defense. She was then subjected to more recent events, like how Taylor became a vampire and how Mikelle had been killed.

All those memories and images brought Billie to tears, as much as she tried to suppress them. Seeing it all again was like a slap in her face each time she saw herself make a mistake.

"So that is why Billie Jenkins must face trial." Her dark counterpart concluded as the hologram disappeared. "As the court has just witnessed, she played a vital part in all these events, and the prosecution is certain that she is to blame."

"What does the defense plea?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty, of course." Mikelle said as she stood up. "Right, Billie?"

"What..? Uh, yeah… I guess." Billie replied conflicted.

"Billie." Mikelle whispered as she sat down and grabbed her arm. "This is a trial, you need to be certain. I know what deep down you know the truth, stop doubting yourself."

"How can I? After everything I have just relived?" Billie asked.

"Because you are stronger than this." Mikelle said. "You have lost your way after everything that has happened. Now it is time to snap out of it and stand up for yourself. You're a fighter, not a whiner."

"You still suck at pep-talks." Billie remarked.

"Because I shouldn't even have to give them." Mikelle said. "You know that as well as I do, you're just not willing to accept it."

"Are we ready to proceed?" the judge asked impatiently.

"Yes, your honor." Mikelle said. "I just needed a moment with my charge. She is pretty stubborn."

"Very well." The judge said. "Then we are ready to proceed. I ask that the jury remains quiet at all times. Call in the first witness."

A stream of fire erupted from the witness seat and Christy appeared. Billie gasped as she saw her sister, dressed like the day she died. Christy seemed confused and looked around, her eyes widened when she saw Billie. The last time Billie had seen her sister, she had been an astral being out for revenge, though Billie had managed to help her find peace. However, this version of Christy seemed as warped as the day she died.

"What is she doing here?" Billie asked Mikelle.

"She is here because she is one of the things you regret most, and still blame yourself for." Mikelle explained. "It all started with her."

"What am I supposed to do?" Billie asked nervously.

"Just wait." Mikelle replied.

"Miss Jenkins." Dark Billie said as she addressed Christy. "Could you please state your name for the court? Just answer my questions and you will be out of here soon. I can understand you not wanting to see either version of me."

"My name is Christy Jenkins, Billie's sister." Christy replied after a moment, her voice filled with anger.

"You are brought here today as a witness in the trial against your sister." Dark Billie explained. "Could you please tell the jury what happened to you?"

"I was killed." Christy said as she looked at the jury. "By my own sister. She betrayed me and she took my life."

"Objection." Mikelle called out. "She is not telling the whole story. She is twisting the facts."

"The witness only needs to answer." The judge replied. "You can ask your own questions later."

"Thank you, judge." Dark Billie said with a content smile. "Christy, I understand this is a difficult question, but do you blame your sister for what happened?"

"Yes. It was not my time, she prevented me from achieving my destiny." Christy said determined and then pointed at the Charmed Ones. "She chose them over me."

Billie looked at the jury and saw the sisters were upset, though none of them could say or do anything. They were just spectators in this trial. Billie could not believe what was happening. Christy seemed so vindictive. Her own sister truly seemed to hate her and the worst part was, that Billie actually understood why she did.

"No further questions." Dark Billie said as she walked back to her table.

"This is really bad." Billie whispered to Mikelle.

"You're just seeing it from their side. That is how this works, they want you to feel guilty. You need to see it the way it is. Just watch." Mikelle said.

Mikelle stood up and walked to the middle of the court, where she cleared her throat. "Christy, could you tell us a little more about the events leading up to your death?"

"I am not sure what you mean…" Christy replied.

"Tell us what you were doing." Mikelle said.

"I was trying to fulfill my destiny." Christy replied.

"Which was?" Mikelle asked.

Christy hesitated for a moment, and then seemed more secure. "To kill the Charmed Ones." She replied coldly as she glared at the sisters. "They had become selfish and evil. Killing them was for the greater good. It was what I was born to do."

"According to who exactly?" Mikelle asked.

"The Triad of course." Christy replied. "They knew it was my destiny, they prepared me."

"The Triad." Mikelle remarked skeptically. "The second most powerful force of evil, second only to the Source. They told you the Charmed Ones were evil? The same Triad that had you kidnapped as a little girl?"

"To prepare me for what I needed to do." Christy replied.

"Or to warp your sense of good and evil?" Mikelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No… I was right. I was doing the right thing." Christy said, though she sounded doubtful.

"You were kept in the Underworld." Mikelle argued. "You grew up raised by demons. I doubt you even know the true meaning of good and evil."

"I did what I was destined to do." Christy replied.

"No, you did what you were manipulated to believe in." Mikelle said. "So how exactly did Billie supposedly kill you?"

"She betrayed me. She sided with the Charmed Ones." Christy said bitterly. "I was so angry at her. I shot a large blast of fire at her. She then deflected it and killed me."

"Sounds to me like she was just defending herself and the sisters." Mikelle said.

"No, she killed me." Christy said. "She could have ducked or send the blast somewhere else. She aimed it straight back at me."

"So tell me, Christy, what if she had not done that?" Mikelle asked. "What would you have done?"

"Then… I would have killed her, and the sisters." Christy said determined. "I needed to fulfill my destiny."

"So she was acting in self-defense?" Mikelle asked.

"If you say so." Christy replied as she crossed her arms defensively.

"One last question, Christy." Mikelle said. "If Billie had not acted in self-defense, could you have been saved somehow?"

"No." Christy said determined. "I was determined to fulfill my destiny. The Charmed Ones needed to die and nothing was going to stop me. Not even my sister. If she had gotten in the way, I would have killed her."

"I'm done." Mikelle said.

"The witness is excused." The judge said.

Christy disappeared from the courtroom in a stream of fire. Billie took a deep breath. This whole trial was too intense, she could barely handle it. The trial had brought back all the feelings she thought she had dealt with. Deep down, she had always blamed herself, she always wondered if she could have done things differently. The answer seemed clear now.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Part 4

Xxx

Jake Porter opened the door to his storage unit and headed inside. He looked around and saw the cage he used to lock up Duncan when he was infected by the Wendigo. It was that encounter that had led him to Billie. As long as he had tried to deny it, he had feelings for her, and he could not let his sister hurt her or her friends. It was strange, as back then, he was willing to kill them himself if he needed to. Focusing on the present, Jake opened a cabinet and grabbed a small crossbow and darts that were dipped in a stunning poison.

"So this is where you keep your weapons?" Someone suddenly asked.

Jake spun around and reached for the athame in his belt, but stopped when he saw it was his sister. How did she find this place, had she followed him?

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I think you know." Mac replied. "I was hired to kill the witches, but they seem pretty powerful. I am not taking any chances. I'm going to need some bigger guns."

"You're not getting mine." Jake warned her.

"You never did like to share." Mac remarked dryly.

"I won't let you hurt her… them." Jake said.

"Wait a minute." Mac said with a skeptical look. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you so protective of them? Don't tell me you actually like them."

"That is none of your business." Jake replied hesitantly. "I already told you…"

"You do." Mac interrupted him. "But not the way I thought. I know you, and I recognized the way you looked at the file of that pretty blonde. You like her."

"Mac, drop it." Jake warned her.

"Oh my god." Mac replied with a frown. "You're in love with a witch. Have you lost your mind? Do you know what will happen if father hears about this?"

"That is not going to happen." Jake said as his grip on the athame tightened and he took a step toward her. "Because you are not going to tell them."

"Are you threatening me?" Mac asked with a glare. "Your own sister? You would kill your own sister to protect a witch?"

"I would never kill you." Jake replied. "I just can't have you hurt people I care about."

"You can't stop me." Mac said determined. "Unlike you, I care about my heritage. Witches have no place in this world. So stay out of my way."

Mac turned around and started walking out of the storage unit. Knowing he needed to stop her, Jake ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Mac quickly spun him around, slamming him against the wall and causing him to drop the athame. Jake quickly dodged a kick and extended his leg to trip her. They both fell and rolled over the floor to get back up.

Mac charged at him and leaped up, grabbing onto a hanging lamp as she kicked Jake across the chest. He stumbled back in the unit, though he grabbed her leg as she tried to kick him again. He then spun and threw her against the cage. Mac screamed angrily and tried to punch him, though Jake grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He then started dragging her to the door of the cage. However, as he opened it, Mac broke free and pushed him inside instead. Before Jake could get out, Mac locked the cage and smirked as she held up the key.

"You can't do this." Jake said angrily as she slammed his fist against the cage.

"Don't worry, big brother." Mac replied. "I will come back for you once the witches are dead. Maybe you should use the time to train, you've gotten a bit soft."

Mac turned around and picked up the crossbow and the stunning darts. Jake yelled at her to let him go, though she ignored him. She headed to the cabinet and grabbed some amulets that would repel magic. She then headed to the door and winked at Jake before shutting the storage unit. As the door slammed shut, Jake screamed in frustration. He was trapped, the cage was designed to hold creatures much stronger than him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, but there was no reception in the unit. He was stuck, without a way to warn Billie.

xxx

Back in the court room, Billie stared at the empty seat where her sister had just been. After her testimony, she realized Christy could not be saved, she was just too far gone. Deep down, Billie had to admit she had known it all along, though she could not help but wonder.

"Do you see now?" Mikelle asked.

"See what?" Billie asked upset. "That my sister was a lost cause? Does that mean I should just accept that and move on?"

"Of course not." Mikelle said. "You can mourn her, you can miss her, but you need to realize you cannot blame yourself. Christy could not be saved."

"I know." Billie admitted.

"Are we ready to proceed?" The judge asked. "Let's call the next witnesses."

Billie's dark counterpart nodded and stood up. As she headed to the middle of the court, white orbs started to swirl in the witness seat and Billie's parents appeared. She wanted to run to them, but she was still trapped in her chair. Her parents seemed calm, considering the circumstances.

"Mom, dad." Dark Billie said in a cold tone.

"You're not my daughter." Helen Jenkins replied.

"Technically, that is not true." Dark Billie said. "I am very much part of her. She is the one who brought me here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Billie asked Mikelle.

"This is your vision quest, Billie." Mikelle explained. "You're seeking answers because you're hurt and conflicted. She represents that conflict, your inner doubt. Like everyone here, she has a part to play."

"I get it." Billie said as she looked at her dark counterpart. "I guess I should have known."

"Order." The judge demanded as she hit her hammer on her bench. "Please start questioning the witness."

"Of course, your honor." Dark Billie replied. "Mrs. Jenkins, could you describe the relationship you had with your daughter? And please, be honest."

"I love my daughter. And I know she loves us." Helen said. "Though our relationship was difficult, to say the least. Billie was so young when Christy was taken, she did not understand. We did not give her the attention she needed growing up, and I can understand that she blamed us."

"No, I didn't blame you." Billie called out upset. "I just did not understand. I'm sorry."

"Order." The judge repeated as she hit her hammer again. "I will not tolerate chaos in my court."

"It will not happen again." Mikelle quickly as she frowned at Billie.

"Mr. Jenkins." Dark Billie said as she turned to her father. "Could you tell us what happened when you were finally reunited with Christy?"

"We were so happy." Carl said. "After all this time, our baby had finally returned."

"Did you notice anything unusual?" Dark Billie asked.

"She had been through a lot." Carl said. "She was distant, she seemed distracted. It did not even seem like she was happy to see us."

"Because she wasn't really, was she?" Dark Billie argued. "Both she and the Triad saw you as a distraction, a threat, so the Triad had you killed. But the only reason you were there was because Billie called you, right?"

"Yes." Carl admitted reluctantly.

"And then she left you alone to help the Charmed Ones with whatever mess they had gotten themselves into again." Dark Billie said. "So you were only in the city because Billie called you, and you were killed because she left you alone, isn't that right?"

"It was not like that…" Carl started.

"Only a yes or no, please." Dark Billie interrupted him.

"Well, if you put it like that, then I would have to say yes." Carl replied.

"No further questions." Dark Billie said as she walked back to her table.

"I can't deal with this." Billie whispered tearfully. "My own parents…"

"Hey!" Mikelle said as she grabbed her arm. "Don't listen to her. Your parents were killed by the Triad, not by you."

"Could we continue?" the judge asked.

"Of course." Mikelle replied as she stood up. "Mrs. Jenkins, you love your daughter, right?"

"With all my heart, both of them, no matter what." Helen said determined.

"Do you blame your daughter for what happened?" Mikelle asked.

"Of course not." Helen said. "She reunited us with Christy, even if was only for a little while. She could not have known what was going on. She is not responsible for what those demons did."

"Mr. Jenkins, do you agree?" Mikelle asked.

"Absolutely." Carl replied as he looked at his daughter with a smile. "I am proud of her. Although she was lost for a little while, she found her way and did the right thing, despite the unfair price she had to pay. Her sister did not deserve what happened to her, but neither did Billie."

"The only ones to blame are those demons." Helen added. "That is all."

"Thank you." Billie whispered.

Billie watched reluctantly as her parents disappeared in white orbs. Seeing them made her realize how much she missed them and made it hard to say goodbye again. However, she had taken their words to heart. Of course she knew the Triad were the ones who killed them, yet that had not stopped her from blaming herself as well. Her parents' kind words made her feel a little better.

"We're not there yet." Mikelle said.

"I know." Billie replied. "This was only the start. And I think I know what is coming next."

"Next witness." The judge ordered.

Billie held her breath as a shadow started to rise from the witness seat and formed into a very familiar face. Her fears were confirmed when Taylor materialized in front of her. She looked the way she did when she was mortal, when she was still her friend, though Billie knew she was not.

xxx

At the campsite, Duncan impatiently stared at Billie and wondered how long a vision quest took. It had been hours already and she had barely moved. He turned around and focused on the campfire, which was about to go out. He tossed some wood on it and a moment later, flames rose. Violet, who had fallen asleep a little earlier, woke up.

"Sorry." Duncan said.

"No problem." Violet said as she sat up. "I did not even notice. Was I out for long?"

"Just an hour or so." Duncan replied.

"Any change?" Violet asked.

"No, not yet." Duncan said.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Violet suggested. "It could take a while."

Duncan wanted to refuse, though he suddenly got an idea. He could use the time to go see Nathan and finish their conversation. It had been bothering him all day. "Okay, sure." He said.

Duncan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He focuses on Nathan and felt his consciousness move from his body. His astral self reappeared in the hotel room in an orange glow, just as Nathan entered the room through the door.

"Hey." Nathan said surprised as he closed the door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I just did not like how we left things." Duncan replied.

"I know what you mean." Nathan said as he walked over.

"Look, I never should have doubted.." Duncan started.

"Wait." Nathan interrupted him as he grabbed his arm. "Before you say you're sorry, there is something I need to tell you. I wasn't completely honest before."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked confused.

"It is like you said, some habits are hard to quit." Nathan replied. "Nick and I survived for years by stealing. We tried to stop, but…"

"You stole again?" Duncan asked as he took a step back.

"We didn't steal exactly, but we did use our telepathic link to cheat at the poker table." Nathan admitted. "How else did you think we could afford a room like this?"

"How much?" Duncan asked.

"Couple of thousands." Nathan said reluctantly.

"I thought you were trying to start over." Duncan said.

"We did, but it's not as easy as you think." Nathan replied. "All we have are the skills we picked up all those years on the run. What else are we supposed to do?"

"You could try doing the right thing and not steal." Duncan suggested.

"You think we didn't try?" Nathan asked.

"I think you took the easy way out, like you have always done." Duncan replied. "You spent your entire life balancing between good and evil, only looking out for yourself, so you're scared to make a choice, a real choice."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Nathan replied angrily. "You really don't. You grew up with a family, money, friends. You have no idea what it means to survive on your own."

"I guess I don't." Duncan admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're still breaking the law to get what you want. I thought that part of your life was over."

"So did I, but what can I say, I guess it's in my blood." Nathan remarked.

"That's a cheap excuse and you know it." Duncan replied. "You should find out what it is you really want. Maybe then we can talk about it."

Nathan frowned as he considered his words, but Duncan was not going to want around for an answer. They both needed time. Without saying goodbye, Duncan astral projected out of the hotel room and returned to his body. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Violet was looking at him with a worried frown from across the campfire. She knew he had not been sleeping.

"Something you want to tell me?" Violet asked sympathetically.

"Not really." Duncan replied.

"I know you were not sleeping, just like this morning." Violet said. "So where did you go?"

"I am really not ready to talk about it." Duncan said.

"Alright." Violet replied. "Just as long as you know that you can."

"I do." Duncan said with a smile. "Thanks."

Both of them looked up when they heard a twig snap in the woods. They looked around, but there was nothing to be seen. Figuring it was probably just an animal, Duncan shrugged it off and turned to the fire, when suddenly Violet cried out in pain.

Duncan spun around and saw her falling down to the ground with a small dart sticking out of her shoulder. He held out his hand and conjured a bursting ball, though before it could fully form, he felt a sharp pain in his upper leg. He looked down and saw another dart sticking out of his leg. He instantly felt its paralyzing effect and fell down. A brunette in a motor suit appeared from the bushes holding a small crossbow and Duncan knew they were in trouble.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Part 5

Xxx

Billie watched in silent agony as her dark counterpart had Taylor tell everything that had happened recently. How they stopped being friends, how she was kidnapped and finally how she became a vampire. She made it seem like Billie was personally responsible for everything. It was horrible to listen to, though Billie could not cry anymore. She wanted to roll up in a ball and block it all out, but she knew it would be pointless. She remembered why she was doing this. Not only for her friends, but to find inner peace as well. The trial had brought her some clarity, but deep down she was still conflicted.

"So your current state is a direct result of your friendship to Billie Jenkins." Dark Billie concluded. "You were targeted by the Brotherhood specifically for that reason."

"Yes." Taylor replied.

"So you hold Billie directly responsible?" Dark Billie asked.

"Yes." Taylor replied. "She is not my friend. All she did was lie to me, and it ended up costing my life."

"Thank you." Dark Billie said with a nod and she returned to her table.

Billie tried to make eye content with her former friend, through Taylor pretended she was not even there. Even though she was just a figment of her own consciousness, getting a cold shoulder like this still hurt. Was there truly nothing left of their friendship, not even the memory? Billie looked at Mikelle, who padded her on the shoulder as she stood up.

"Taylor, you have always been a friend to Billie, right?" Mikelle said as walked to the middle of the court. "You were there for her when her parents and sister died?"

"Yes, back then I cared about her." Taylor answered. "Sadly, the feeling was not mutual."

"And you stopped caring when you found out she was lying to you?" Mikelle asked.

"Yes." Taylor replied.

"So the fact that you're blaming her for everything, is that because it is true or just because you are lashing out?" Mikelle asked.

"Well, of course I am furious. I died way too young. I did not deserve it." Taylor admitted. "I had my entire life ahead of me. Now it's gone."

"And do you think that Billie purposely led you to your death?" Mikelle asked.

"I… well, no, but that doesn't mean she is not responsible." Taylor replied doubtfully as she looked at Billie for the first time.

"Do you think Billie wanted this for you?" Mikelle asked.

"No." Taylor said. "But…"

"And do you think that by keeping her magic a secret, Billie was intentionally trying to keep you out of her life? Or simply trying to keep you safe?" Mikelle asked.

"I…I… am not sure." Taylor replied confused.

"You see, Taylor, I think you're very emotional about your death." Mikelle argued. "Combined with the manipulation of the Brotherhood and the secrets that were kept from you, it's no wonder you seek to blame someone. And who better to blame than the one closest to you? The person you know best?"

"I don't know." Taylor whispered tearfully.

"I think you do." Mikelle said. "And it's okay, your death was unfair and too soon. But that doesn't mean Billie is the one to blame. Her friendship is what made you a target, but it was the Brotherhood who killed you."

"You're right." Taylor admitted as she wiped her tears. "I was lashing out. It's not fair to blame it all on her. She was my friend."

Billie nodded and smiled faintly as Taylor looked at her. In that moment, she looked like her old friend again, though Billie knew that version of her was gone. She had just had to remember who she once was, her friend. As the judge hit her hammer on the bench, Taylor disappeared in pale white smoke. Billie was overwhelmed, first her family and now her friend.

She had been blaming herself for all of it, even though part of her knew she could not bear the responsibility alone. She could not control what happened in her life, as much as she wanted to. It felt a weight fell off her shoulders. She would always carry her past around with her, but she did not have to crack under the pressure.

"The next part is up to you, Billie." Mikelle said.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"We're almost done, but there is one more thing we need to go through." Mikelle replied. "I am the last witness that needs to be heard."

xxx

Makayla Porter stood in the small campfire observing the blonde sleeping on pillows. Billie Jenkins, the one her stupid brother had feelings for. She was pretty, but Mac could not understand how Jake could fall for a witch of all people. They were evil and unnatural, with their vile magic. They all deserved to burn at the stake, like their ancestors. Mac held out her hand, though she was zapped by an invisible field. She looked at the ground and saw a circle of apples and leaves. Where the witches performing some kind of ritual? She tried to pick up one of the apples, but was zapped again.

Annoyed, Mac turned around and looked at the other two witches, tied up against a tree. They were still paralyzed, but the poison in the arrows would soon wear off. She wanted to kill them right away, but she needed to know what was going on first. If she killed them too soon, she might never be able to reach the blonde one.

"What is going on?" the redhead, Violet, asked confused as she woke up.

"Finally." Mac replied as walked over to her and grabbed a knife from her belt. "Listen up witch, you have ten seconds to tell me how to reach the blonde. How do I break the force field?"

"You can't." the male witch, Duncan, replied as he woke up. "She is protected by natural magic, nothing can penetrate the circle."

"Well, then I will just have to kill you and wait for her to wake up." Mac replied.

"Who are you, anyway?" Violet asked.

"The name is Mac. I'm a witch hunter." Mac replied. "I believe you know my brother."

"Jake?" Duncan asked with a frown. "Did he send you?"

"Of course not." Mac said. "He is in love with the blonde, that traitor. No, I was hired by someone very important and powerful."

"How did you find us?" Duncan asked.

"With this." Mac replied as she held up a phone. "Once I got your numbers, it wasn't hard to track your signal. I have to thank you for picking such a remote place, it makes killing you a lot easier."

"Why are you doing this?" Violet asked. "We have done nothing wrong, we're good."

"There is no such thing as a good witch." Mac remarked. "I am not as gullible as my brother. All magic is evil and everyone who uses it deserves to die."

"I don't think so." Duncan replied as he held out his hand, though nothing happened. He looked at his empty hand with a confused look. "What the hell?"

"Oh, your magic won't work." Mac explained as she pointed at an amulet hanging in the tree above them. "That amulet blocks all magic in a small radius. In fact, maybe it will break the circle protecting your friend."

Mac pulled another amulet from her pocket and walked over to the circle. She pressed the amulet against it, though it was zapped and incinerated in a second. She cursed as she dropped the amulet before it burned her.

"You can't break it that easily." Duncan said with a smirk. "Natural magic is one of the purest and most powerful forms of magic there is."

"I will find a way through." Mac replied annoyed. "I have a contract for three witches, so I am killing three witches today, no matter what."

"Wow, you practically make Jake seem like a nice guy." Duncan remarked. "And I never even liked him."

"You don't know anything about my brother." Mac said angrily as she turned around. "He has lost his way, but he will be back once I kill his little witch."

"No, he won't." Violet said. "Jake loves Billie. I have seen it. If you do this, you will break his heart."

"You mean like he broke mine when he left?" Mac replied. "I always looked up to him, idolized him. My brother, the great hunter. Now look at him."

"He is still the same, expect he now sees the truth." Violet said. "That witches are good and that there is real evil out there."

"No!" Mac snapped at her. "I know what you witches truly are."

"Man, your family really screwed you up. No wonder Jake left." Duncan taunted her.

"Shut up!" Mac screamed as she raised her knife at him. "Shut the hell up! When I get this field down, I will kill all of you."

Mac turned around and angrily kicked against a chair. She could not stand to hear any more of these witches. She wanted to kill them right then and there, though she worried that if she did, she might never find a way past that protective circle. She looked at the knife in her hand and decided it might be time for some more persuasion. She would make them talk.

Xxx

After an hour of kicking against the cage door, Jake was exhausted his legs were burning. However, he could not give up. He would never forgive himself if his sister killed Billie and the others. He had distanced himself from his family for a reason, it was because he knew deep down that witches were not the monsters he was taught to believe. His father was furious and threw him out, and the rest of his family refused to talk to him after that. His father was the real monster, and he had planted his controlling claws in Makayla after he left. He should have taken her with him. That way, she could have had a normal life.

"Come on." Jake said annoyed after another failed kick.

Jake looked around the unit and saw his athame lying on the floor. He tried to reach for it through the bars, but it was too far away. He quickly got up and took off his belt to make a lasso of sorts. He threw it at the blade and was able to pull it close enough. He grabbed the blade and went to the door. It had been a while since he picked a lock, but he hoped it was just like riding a bike. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to crack it.

Xxx

In the vision of the courtroom, Mikelle disappeared from Billie's side and reappeared in the witness seat. Billie looked at her dark counterpart, who seemed just as surprised as her. Billie realized that because she represented her inner conflict, the clone grew weaker as she became stronger. The more she came to terms with what had happened, the less she blamed herself.

"I need a moment." Dark Billie said to the judge as she went through her papers.

"This trial will not wait. If you do not have any questions for the witness, the turn goes to the defendant." The judge said.

"I said I need more time, I am not ready to give up." Dark Billie snapped.

"Then ask your questions." The judge replied.

"Fine." Dark Billie said as she threw away her papers and stood up. "Mikelle, could you please inform the jury how you died?"

"I died protecting my charges." Mikelle replied with a shrug. "It was the Whitelighter-y thing to do."

"Could you be more specific?" Dark Billie asked annoyed.

"My charges, my friends, were taken hostage by demons." Mikelle explained. "I did what I had to do. I provided a distraction to allow them to escape."

"And then you got poisoned." Dark Billie stated.

"That's right." Mikelle replied.

"So you as a Whitelighter, a passive guide, interfered in a demonic fight because Billie could not save herself and the others. You got killed because she could not defeat the demons." Dark Billie argued.

"I don't do the whole passive thing, it's not my style." Mikelle remarked. "And despite what you believe, it was not just Billie's job to defeat the demons. Being part of the Chosen is a team effort."

"But you blame her for your death, right?" Dark Billie asked with a frown.

"Not really." Mikelle replied.

"Not even the first time around?" Dark Billie asked.

"What?" Mikelle asked confused.

"I am talking about your mortal life." Dark Billie replied with a smirk. "Didn't you die just before the Ultimate Battle? More precisely, didn't you die because Billie and her sister attacked the Charmed Ones, leaving you to be captured by a Darklighter?"

"I never blamed Billie for that." Mikelle said. "I was destined to become a Whitelighter."

"But she blames herself." Dark Billie replied. "In fact, she has been directly involved in your death two times already. It must suck to be her friend. After all, there is a good chance you won't survive."

"Did you have a question?" Mikelle asked angrily.

"Not really, I just wanted to point that out to the jury." Dark Billie replied. "I have nothing further."

Billie sighed as her dark counterpart headed back to her table. She had thrown her for a loop, bringing up how Mikelle died the first time. She was responsible, and even though Mikelle didn't blame her, she carried it around with her. Unsure of what to do, Billie looked up and saw everyone was waiting. She needed to do something. She looked at her chair and the cuffs that contained her suddenly disappeared. She stood up and walked over to Mikelle.

"Do you really not blame me for your death?" Billie asked.

"Why should I?" Mikelle replied determined. "I make my own decisions. I ran out of the manor the day the Darklighter got me, and I decided to help my friends when they were captured by demons. If I had not done it, we might all be dead now."

"You protected us." Billie said.

"You are my friends, of course." Mikelle said. "Besides, you still had a city to save. I knew the risks when I got you as charges. I wanted it."

"I could have done better." Billie admitted.

"Billie, what did I just say?" Mikelle said. "Being part of the Chosen is a team effort. I was part of the team. I did my part. You don't have to do everything, you know."

"I just feel like I have a lot to make up for, after all my mistakes." Billie admitted.

"We all make mistakes." Mikelle said. "We're human. We learn and we grow. Don't live your life obsessing over everything you did wrong, just focus on doing better."

Billie felt tears welling up. "You finally sound like a Whitelighter." Billie said as she wiped her tears. "I guess I was so wrapped up in blame that I forgot. I have made mistakes, but it's time to stop letting them define me."

"Finally." Mikelle remarked as she crossed her arms and leaned back. "Now let's end this stupid trial."

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Part 6

Xxx

Billie impatiently tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for the jury to return. Even though the trial had helped her conquer her feeling guilt, she was still worried about the verdict. She had played a part in what happened to her parents, Christy and her friends, because she loved them and they were in her life. So what if the others blamed her still?

The ones truly responsible were the forces of evil, the Triad and the Brotherhood. It had taken a long time, though Billie finally realized that. "_Don't live your life obsessing over everything you did wrong, just focus on doing better"_. Mikelle had told her that, and Billie intended to do just that. She looked over at her dark counterpart, who looked even more freaked out than her. That was a good thing, right? There was a flash of light and the jury reappeared in their chairs. Billie looked at the Charmed Ones, Leo and her friends, though their faces were neutral.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor." Piper replied as she stood up.

Bailiff Henry walked over and accepted a piece of paper from her. He brought it to the judge, who studied it with a neutral look and handed it back.

"Alright, let's hear the verdict." The judge said.

Piper held out the piece of paper and started reading. "We the jury, in the trial of Billie Jenkins, find the defendant not guilty. We do not hold Billie responsible for the events discussed in this court."

When Piper finished, she sat back down and smiled at Billie, who could hardly believe it. She truly was innocent. It was a truth that her mind had not been willing to accept, but her heart had known all along deep down.

"Alright, the jury is dismissed." The judge said.

A gush of wind flew through the court and the jury disappeared in white orbs. In fact, the entire courtroom started to fade away. The judge nodded at Billie and disappeared in a golden orb. Soon everything was gone but Billie and Mikelle, who were now standing in darkness again. However, this time, the darkness did not feel thick or heavy. Instead, Billie felt like she could finally breathe.

"You did it." Mikelle said.

"With your help." Billie replied. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course you could." Mikelle said. "Billie this all happened in your mind. You had the answers all along, but you were too busy blaming yourself to see it."

"I guess you're right." Billie admitted.

"So how do you feel?" Mikelle asked.

"I feel free." Billie said. "I feel a weight has been lifted and that I can move on, be happy. I will never forget what happened, but I can accept it now. I need to focus on the future."

"Nobody ever said fighting evil was easy, Billie." Mikelle said. "You are destined for greatness, there will be more bad stuff in the future, just don't forget what you're doing it for."

"I won't." Billie replied with a smile.

"You think you have won?" An eerily familiar voice suddenly echoed through the darkness.

Billie turned around and saw her dark counterpart was still there. In a blink, she suddenly stood right in front of Billie. Her eyes seemed to contain pure darkness and it sent a chill down Billie's spine. She actually seemed to radiate the darkness all around them. Billie realized she was the cause of it all, and it made her angry. She wanted her gone.

"I am a part of you, Billie." Her dark counterpart said. "I am always going to be here, deep down. And when you're weak, I will strike again."

"Maybe." Billie replied confidently. 'But not any time soon."

A beam of light suddenly erupted from Billie and her dark counterpart screamed as the light cut right through her. She faded away into nothing and the darkness was replaced with pure light.

"Impressive." Mikelle said with a smile. "That was the final test."

"So tell me, what all of this real or just some twisted fantasy in my head?" Billie asked.

"Just because it was in your head, doesn't mean it wasn't real." Mikelle replied with a raised eyebrow. "The point is it was real to you."

"Oh, so you're going to be all cryptic again, fine." Billie remarked annoyed. "So what happens now?"

"Now you need to wake up. Your friends need you." Mikelle replied.

"But what about you?" Billie asked.

"I go back to where I belong. Don't worry, Billie. I am at peace." Mikelle said. "The afterlife is not so bad. A little boring, but I'll manage."

"What is it like?" Billie asked curiously.

"You know I can't tell you that." Mikelle replied.

"Alright." Billie said reluctantly. "It sucks that we have to say goodbye again."

"I know." Mikelle said. "I can still give you one last thing though."

"What is that?" Billie asked surprised.

"A flash of things to come." Mikelle said.

Mikelle hugged Billie and she wrapped her hands around her friend. It felt like a definite goodbye. As she closed her eyes, Billie was suddenly overwhelmed with images of the future. Her mind raced as flashes rushed before her eyes. _An ancient bottle surrounded by smoke, a mysterious figure holding a staff, a city rising from the ocean, a test tube with blue liquid shattering on the floor._ It felt like something big was coming, a war of sorts. When the flashes ended, Billie was left confused, though she did not have time to ask questions. She was engulfed in bright white light and was pulled out of her vision quest.

Xxx

In the campsite, Makayla squatted near the fire as she stared at the still sleeping Billie. She had gotten this close to torturing the witches for information, though she did not really have the stomach for it. However, she was growing increasingly impatient. They claimed that the protective circle was natural magic, but what if the witches were actually maintaining it somehow? Maybe it would break if she killed them after all. Should she just give it a shot? She figured there was no point in stalling any longer. She got up and grabbed her knife and headed toward them.

"Alright, time is up." Mac said. "Last chance."

"What is the point? You will kill us either way." Duncan remarked.

"True, but I can kill you quick or very slowly." Mac replied as she played with her knife.

"You can't really be that sadistic." Violet said shocked. "How can you be like this? We're human just like you."

"That is a matter of opinion." Mac stated. "I grew up with the stories of what you witches are capable of. You're not human. Magic always corrupts, it's unholy. And those who practice it deserve to die."

Mac took a step forward with her knife raised, though before she could take another, a shot was fired and the ground before her feet exploded in dust. Mac turned around and saw her brother standing behind her with a raised shotgun. He looked at the sleeping witch in a lingering moment, but his gun remained focused on her.

"How did you find me?" Mac asked.

"Probably the same way you found them." Jake replied as he looked at her and stepped forward. "I warned you not to do this. It's over."

"I don't think so." Mac replied confidently as she took another step toward the witches. "You're not going to shoot your own sister."

"I am not going to let you kill innocents." Jake said. "I know what dad taught you, but he is wrong. Witches are not monsters to be feared. The real monsters are still out there. I wish you would see that."

"I see everything pretty clearly." Mac replied. "You're the one who is confused, falling in love with a witch. It is not too late to change your mind. Help me kill them and father will welcome you back."

"I want to come back, Kayla, but not like this." Jake admitted. "Our ways are wrong and outdated, dad is living in the past, the witch trials are over."

"Then I will bring them back." Mac said determined as she took another step.

"I am warning you!" Jake replied as he readied his shotgun. "Back off."

"You wouldn't." Mac replied.

"You're right. He won't." Someone suddenly said. Mac quickly spun around, though her knife was kicked from her hand and she found herself standing face to face with Billie. "But I will."

Mac tried to punch Billie, though she avoided it and kicked her in the chest. Mac stumbled back and tripped over a chair. However, she quickly jumped back up. The two young women circled each other, measuring each other for battle.

"You're powerless, witch. You can't access your powers." Mac said.

"I don't need my powers to kick your ass." Billie remarked. "I had a nice long nap, so I am full of energy. Jake, free my friends. I will deal with the biker chick."

"Careful Billie, she is my sister." Jake warned her.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her." Billie replied confidently. "I've seen enough death lately."

"Too bad, witch, because one of us is not going to walk away from this." Mac said.

"Seriously, are all you witch hunters this stubborn?" Billie remarked.

"I guess it's a family thing." Mac replied. "Are we going to do this, or what?"

"Fine." Billie said. "If you insist."

Mac screamed angrily as she ran forward and tried to punch Billie. The blonde blocked her punches and tried to kick her again, though Mac was prepared this time. She grabbed her leg and spun around, kicking her in the back. Billie fell forward, but did a cart-wheel to get back up. Mac spotted her knife on the ground and ran over to retrieve it. However, before she could, Billie blocked her path. She tried to punch Mac, though she was just as capable at blocking her punches. They were evenly matched, she needed her knife.

Mac tried to run past Billie, though the witch grabbed her arm. Mac lashed out and hit her in the face before throwing her over her shoulder. Billie spun around on the ground and tripped Mac by pinning her legs down. Mac tried to free herself, though Billie kept in her place.

"Is that the best you got?" Billie taunted her.

"Not even close, witch." Mac replied as she grabbed some sand and threw it in her face.

Billie cried out in pain and released Mac to rub the sand from her eyes. Mac reached for her knife and turned around to stab her. However, before she could, she was thrown across the campsite by an invisible force and was pinned against a tree. She struggled, but could not break free.

"What the hell?" Mac called out.

"Something wrong?" Billie asked mockingly.

Mac looked around and saw her brother had freed the witches. They had destroyed the amulets, giving Billie access to her powers again. With one hand raised, Billie got up from the ground and walked over to Mac. Despite her best efforts, she could not break free from her telekinetic hold.

"What are we going to do with her?" Duncan asked.

"She is not going to give up." Jake said. "Stubbornness really does run in the family."

"I am more interested in who sent her." Violet added. "She mentioned a contract."

"Care to talk?" Billie asked.

"Never." Mac replied.

"She is not going to tell us." Jake said. "She is too well-trained for that."

"So that leaves the question what we should do with her." Billie said. "We can't kill her and we can't let her go either."

"We could use a spell to wipe her memories." Duncan suggested.

"Would that work?" Jake asked with a frown. "I mean, you're not going to accidentally fry her brain or anything, are you?"

"I'll try not to." Duncan remarked dryly. "Even though she was this close to torture and kill us."

"But she didn't." Violet said. "She hesitated, I saw it."

"Still, given the chance, she will kill you." Jake said. "I know what my father's brainwashing can do to someone. She truly hates your kind."

Mac was furious with her brother and his contempt for their heritage. How could he betray his family like this? How could he fall in love a witch? It was disgusting. Father would personally kill him if he found out. Mac loved her brother, she had always looked up to him, but the Jake standing before her was a stranger. She could not stand to look at him anymore.

"So we all agree that wiping her memory is the best option?" Billie asked. "We still won't find out who sent her."

"That is something we can figure out tomorrow." Jake said. "If you are going to cast a spell, you will need to implant some false memories. If there is a gap in her memories, she will not give up until she knows the truth."

"So no pressure." Duncan remarked. "Alright, I think I got it."

"Wait." Jake said.

Jake walked up to Mac and reached behind her neck. If she was able to move, she would have kicked or punched him, maybe even bite him. That was how much she resented him right now. Jake undid her necklace and held it up in the air. Without it, she was more vulnerable to magic.

"Same as my protection ring." Jake explained to the witches. "You can cast the spell."

Duncan nodded and held out his hand as he cast a spell; as he spoke the words, Mac felt her vision and her mind get blurry. She felt like she was drunk, as if she had partied too hard, and everything around her became bright and colorful. Then she fell asleep and everything went blank.

"_In her mind, thoughts roam free,_

_Let these memories no longer be._

_Remove the thing she must forget,_

_Replace it with a mind reset_."

When Mac woke up, she found herself lying on a bench besides the road. For a moment, her mind was hazy, but as she touched the necklace around her neck, she remembered. She was called by a woman who thought a witch had cursed her son, though it turned out to be a false alarm. Mac remembered she was annoyed about driving such a long way for nothing. She had stopped to get some rest and must have dozed off. She should get back home. As she got on her bike, she felt her body was aching, like she had been in a fight. She figured it was probably due to the long drive and started her bike. It was a long way back to Boston.

Xxx

As night started to fall over her city, Mayor Amanda Freeman paced around her office. She had not heard from the witch hunter in hours and she was getting concerned her plans had failed. She called one her contacts and learned the witches had been spotted at their college. Annoyed, she threw away her phone and walked to the window. The witches had survived, they had probably killed the hunter or got rid of her some other way. More drastic measures were needed in the future.

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins

Part 7

Xxx

As the heavy wooden doors magically swung open, Violet stepped into the grand hall of Magic School. She wanted to head straight to Arthur's office, though she saw him standing by the window talking to a man she had heard a lot about, but had never personally met. Leo Wyatt, the headmaster of the school and husband of one of the Charmed Ones. She slowly walked over to them, though they only noticed her when she was about to reach them, as they were busy talking.

"Sorry to interrupt." Violet said.

"No problem." Leo said. "You must be Violet. I heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Violet replied with a slight blush, wondering what Arthur had been telling about her.

"I should get going, give the two of you some privacy." Leo said. "I am sure you have a lot to talk about. Nice to meet you, Violet."

"Yes, you too." Violet replied.

As Leo smiled and walked away, Violet waited and looked at Arthur, who was nervously pulling at his tie. She did not know if it were good or bad nerves.

"So what is going on?" Violet asked. "How did the meeting go?"

"It was okay, or actually, it was great." Arthur said. "The professor was really excited about my work and he would love to have me on the expedition."

"That is great." Violet said happily.

"Yeah." Arthur replied somewhat timid.

"What is wrong?" Violet asked.

"The expedition is starting earlier than expected." Arthur said. "The professor wants to leave in a couple of days, and he needs my answer by tonight. I already discussed it with Leo and he is okay with me taking the time off."

"So you already decided?" Violet asked concerned. "I thought you wanted to talk it over with me, since I was your girlfriend and all."

"I do want to talk about it with you." Arthur said. "But this is such a huge opportunity."

"Then how can I say no?" Violet replied. "I don't want you to give up your dream because of me. I don't want you to end up blaming me."

"I would never do that." Arthur said.

"You say that now, but you don't know how you'll feel later on." Violet said.

"So what now?" Arthur asked confused.

"Now you go." Violet said determined, enough though it hurt. "It will only be for three months, I will still be here when you get back. So go discover some ancient wizard city or whatever."

Arthur smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed her. "You could always come with me?"

"No, I can't leave school or my friends." Violet said. "Besides, you will be doing important work. You don't need me to distract you. I will just wait here."

"Then I guess I should call the professor and start getting ready." Arthur said.

"Do you have to start packing tonight?" Violet asked as she wrapped her hands around his waist. "I figured since we only got a little time left together, we should use it for something special."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Arthur asked.

Violet did not answer him, but instead leaned in to kiss him. She meant it when she said she wanted to make their time together special. She had waited for a long time, but she felt like now was the right time. She wanted to give him something to come back to. Arthur smiled as he kissed her back and together, they disappeared in spirals of blue energy.

Xxx

Duncan appeared in the hotel room in an orange glow. His astral self looked around and noticed the room was empty, a little too empty. It looked deserted. Duncan walked to the bed and saw a note lying on the sheets. He picked it up and sat down.

_Duncan,_

_I thought about what you said and you were right. I need to figure what I really want, and I can't just keep doing what I am doing. Nick and I are going to find a way to get our lives in order. I will contact you once I figure it out. I hope you read this._

_xx Nathan_

Duncan sighed as he rolled up the note and let himself fall down on the bed. He had told Nathan to figure out what he wanted, though he had not expected he would feel so bad about it. He wondered if and when he would see him again.

Xxx

When there was a knock on the door, Jake got up from his couch and turned down the volume of the TV. He opened the door and was surprised to find Billie standing before him. With a faint smile, he let her inside. She smiled back and entered as he closed the door behind her. Jake wondered why she was here. They had barely talked since everything happened.

"How is your sister?" Billie asked as she sat down.

"I watched her wake up and leave from a distance." Jake replied. "It looked like the spell worked, she seemed annoyed, but not suspicious."

"Must have been hard, seeing her like this." Billie said.

"I never wanted her to be a hunter." Jake said. "When I left I asked my father to let her have a normal life, but she was determined to be just like me."

"She is not like you, you know." Billie replied. "You don't see the world as black and white."

"I used to." Jake said as he sat down next to her. "My family is pretty screwed up like that. It was all about hunting. Magic was evil and I learned to hate it."

"But you don't anymore." Billie said as she placed her hand on his arm. "You opened your eyes and you saw the truth, that some magic is good. Maybe your sister will see it too eventually."

"As long as she is with my father, that will never happen." Jake replied. "And I can't risk getting involved with them again."

"Why not?" Billie asked.

"Because of you." Jake said. "I have denied it for a long time, but I have feelings for you, Billie. And if my family ever finds out, they will destroy you, me and your friends."

"You have feelings for me?" Billie asked with a skeptical smile.

"I am not good with expressing myself." Jake said reluctantly. "Besides, my upbringing left me with some emotional and commitment issues. Admitting my feelings is the best you're going to get."

"Good enough for me." Billie replied with a smile. "I guess we both have to get used to it. I have feelings for you too."

"Do you really think this could work? The witch and the hunter?" Jake asked.

"We'll never know unless we try." Billie replied.

"So we're going to try?" Jake asked. "The whole dating thing, being normal and stuff like that?"

"I think we'll skip meeting the parents, but sure." Billie remarked with a smile. "If you're up for it."

"Definitely." Jake replied and moved over to kiss her. She returned his kiss and leaned back until they were intertwined on the couch. After making out a little, they lied down and Billie rested her head on his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around her.

"So how was the vision quest?" Jake asked.

"Intense." Billie replied. "It was really confrontational, but it helped. There was this whole trial. Mikelle was there to guide me, and everyone I cared about was there. In the end I learned to accept things the way they are, so I could finally let go of my guilt."

"Good." Jake said. "So was I there?"

"Uh… yeah." Billie replied after a short hesitation. "You were a bailiff. And you looked damn good in that uniform."

"Well, luckily, I still have my old cop uniform." Jake said temptingly.

"That sounds great." Billie replied with a smile.

"So did anything else happen in your quest?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, before I woke up, Mikelle showed me all these images, sort of like a premonition." Billie said with a frown. "They were pretty random flashes, but I think she was trying to warn me about something that is coming."

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea." Billie replied with a shrug. "I don't want to worry about that right now. I just learned to let go of the past, so I am not going to freak out over the future either."

"Smart choice." Jake said.

"Of course." Billie remarked with a smile as she sat up. "Right now, all I want to do is focus on the here and now. Everything else can wait."

Jake could not agree more. After all they had been through, they deserved a little peace and quiet, something normal. Billie leaned in and kissed him as her hands moved down to unbutton his shirt. However, instead of waiting for her to finish, Jake lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom and they both laughed. Tonight was just about the two of them. Like Billie said, everything else would come another time.

Xxx

The End

Xxx

Thank you all for reading. This story was the last chapter of the first arc of Chosen. The series will pick up again soon. Please review!


End file.
